New House, New Feelings
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Near a cross between a Rabbit and a Human gets adopted. But soon learns he won't be a single pet. After adoption he meets, L the cat, Light the wolf, Matt the dog, and Mello the Lion. He's very intruiged by Mello and wants to get close, but soon learns that everyone wants the innocent white rabbit.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**A/N: I'm so story hyper lately! Well here's another Death Note story for you. Um... yeah...STOP STALKING ME!**

**Summary: Near a rabbit hybrid is adopted by a man named Watari who already has many other hybirds. Like: L the cat, Matt the dog, Light the wolf, and Mello the lion. Near is intruiged by them all, but mostly by Mello. He plans to get closer to Mello, but he soon learns that everyone wants the innocent little rabbit...**

**WARNING: Multiple pairings! Yaoi! Does not likes! Does nots read! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I so totally own Dea- !*Gets kicked by L* OUCH! Okay! Sheesh! I don't own Death Note! ): (L: ;D)**

**(*LINE BREAK*)-**

Near~

-(LINE BREAK)-

My long snow white ears twitched and strained to hear what the two males a couple of yards away from me were saying. Their voices only came to me as mumbles. I tried to decipher the words, but gave up knowing it would turn out pointless. I flopped into my usual position. It was an odd position, but I too am odd so what difference does it make.

I've never really been could say that I'm a caged bird. I had always hoped that when a customer came in they'd adopt me. I soon gave up that hope. It was a lost cause. I 've never been adopted and there's a slim chance I ever will. Nobody wants a pale snow white rabbit. I'm not good for anything. I can barely defend myself.

i'm not fit to gaurd anybody like the wolf or dog hybrids here. I'm not a lap pet like the rather small or sometimes large cat hybrids. Sometimes there are exotic hybrids. like lions, or sharks. One time we had a kangaroo hybrid. that was kinda weird. I swear I'm the only rabbit hybrid here. Everyone else laughs at me and calls me names. I usually don't listen, but it's getter harder to ignore them with everyday that passes.

"What's this one?" My ears perked up and twitched and I knew that they were referring to me. "That's the only rabbit hybrid we have, why do ask?" it was the manager to speak this time. "What does he call himself?" the customer said. I refused to look up but spoke either way. "Near," I said softly. I had the smallest ray of hope inside me. My nose twitched slightly and I tried to keep my head down as much as I could.

But curiousity soon got the best of me. I slowly raised my head. My pale alice grey eyes stared at the customer. It was an elderly man. I couldn't see his eyes behind his eyelids and thick glasses. He had a mustache and was wearing a black and white suit. Odd.

"I will take him," He spoke behind the large mustachehis bottom lip the only thing you could see. My heart fluttered in joy. My eyes widened in suprise. "Me?" I asked before I knew what I was doing. "Him?" the manager said at the same time. "Yes him, now when can I adopt him," the elderly man said looking down at me. "Now," the manager said he too was shocked that anyone even looked at me twice let alone adopt me.

The manager led the man away and a cat hybrid next to me laughed like a hyena. "Your getting adopted!... BY A PERV!," he howled in laughter and I just ignored him. I always ignore the others when they start to make fun of me it's kinda like a defense mechanism. It's something I learned to do sinceI've been here.

"Ready?" the elderly man said breaking of the flashback I knew I was going to have. I nodded and the manager opened the locked door. You see we were held in these kinda medium sized clear plastic containers. Each one had a small one person bed or mat. Each also hpused a TV and dresser. I quickly packed the little suitcase I had been given when i had first arrived case I were ever to get adopted. The other animals were still giggling slightly.

I stood and followed the elderly man silently. I wanted to ask a few questions but it was too soon for that. He led me to a rather expensive looking car and opened the door for me. I quietly shuffled into the car and took out my favorite toy a stuffed white lion. It'smain colors were black and white. The mane was black and the tip of the tail was black. Its eyes though were a very sharp red. The rest was white.

I stared at it and pet it slowly. The elderly man said no words, just continued watching the road ahead. l didn't really pay attention after that. Well until the car stopped in front of a large front gate. My eyes widened slightly. This person. Who had adopted me. Lived in a mansion. Woah. "WATARI," a loud voice said from a speaker near the gate. "Yes, Matt?" the elder said. "How'd you know it was me," the voice who belonged to who I assumed to be Matt. The gates opened slowly and the elder told me to exit the car. So id id so. When he came back he led me into the house were a dog hybrid was literaly jumping up and down until he saw me. Then he wore a look of confusion. "Who's this?"

"Near," I said softly, looking down. "AW! Your so cute," the red-haired dog-hybrid exclaimed petting my left ear. It felt nice so I leaned in slightly at the friendly touch. He pulled a way and so did I. "I'm Matt," he said happily with a dorky smile. "SHUT UP!," A wolf hybrid with chestnut coloured hair yelled at Matt pushing him slightly. Matt looked like a kicked puppy after that. "Just be quiet,ok?" the wolf said in a lower tone this time.

"Light-kun, why did you yell at Matt-kun," A raven haired cat hybrid said. He had sharp noticeable bags under his dark emotionless eyes. "I thouht you were asleep, Ryuuzaki," the wolf, Light, was his name I believe said with a roll of his eyes. "Oh..., Who is this?" Ryuuzaki said his tail swishing back and forth. Making my ear twitch slightly. "That's what I was going to ask," Light said looking at me witha curious stare. "That's Near, I think Watari adopted him," Matt said bouncing happily. "Speaking of Watari, where is he?" the dog asked looking around. I too looked and also noticed that the elderly man had indeed vanished.

I was about to ask too when I was interrupted by a cross between a purr and a growl.

"Who's the sheep?"

**A/N: Guess who it is! Well your going to have to wait even though it's pretty obvious who it is. *hint hint* I would totally tell you , but I'm an evil evil person. :D Have a good day! Luvsh yoush! :D Oh and review please. Tell me if I made any mistakes what I could improve. Constructive critisism is welcome, of course. Just don't be too harsh and call my story stupid and amature-ish or something retarted like that, and we'll be good friends. Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2: Black and White

**A/N: I planned to write this **_**days**_ **ago, but I got sidetracked... anyways you probably already skipped this and are already reading the first bit of the story. :D But if your still reading this I praise you for actually reading this. Oh and every chapter or so the POV's are going to change so watch out for that. I really hope you leave a review they make me feel all happy and special. Yah... awkward... ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Warnings: Summary in previous chapter! POV's change every chapter! Mello being Mello, Near being too adorable for words, and Ryuuzaki just being flat out stalker-ish. NOW READ, CHILD, READ! :D**

**(*LINE BREAK*)**

Mello

(LINE BREAK)

My tail swayed side to side vigorously every so often the tip flicked up signaling my irritation. Of course the one time I actually have the urge to take a well deserved cat nap people just has to go and scream at on another. I was in the middle of growling lowly to myself ready to leap down the stairs and give my jaws abit of a work out.

I was moments away from putting my rather gruesome and therapy worthy thoughts to actions to plan when my stomach let out a rather demanding growl. "Oh, shut up," I told my stomach glaring at it expectantley. Not suprisingly it growled again telling me it wanted food and it wanted it now. I sighed impatiently and threw the covers off my nearly naked body.

I didn't find the need to put a shirt on so I didn't. All I was wearing at the time were a pair of long black skinny jeans that wheren't even properly buttoned. I swished my tail and headed out the door closing it harshly yet silently behind me. I shuffled slowly down the stairs grumbling to myself, tail swishing and ears twitching.

Then I saw _him..._ I have no idea what it was, but something about that pale milky white skin just made me feel strange. Seeing his ears twitch in the cutest ways. His abnormally large onyx eyes just made me shudder. I stood there for god knows how long and just stared at the rabbit. The only thing that tore my gaze away from the pale child was Ryuuzakis' panda-like eyes.

I shook my head and tried to look as badass as possible, walking down the stairs nearly tripping thinking about something the rabbit would probably go into some sort of emberassment enduced shock if he found out what it was. I shook my head again and tried to act as mean as I could towards my newfound crush.

"Who's the sheep," I tried to put on a intimidating facade but when I felt those beautiful black eyes on me it was really hard not to just run up and kiss him. To make matters worse he was blushing and stuttering.

"I-I'm N-Ne-Near," he was also fiddling with his fingers. I had never seen anything so adorable in my life. "Tch," I sneered at him and pushed past him heading towards the kitchen. I don't know why, but I just felt that I had to be cold towards him. Even though I'd much rather be his slave, I felt it appropiate. I guess it comes from my wild side.

"Don't worry that's just Mello, he's like that," Matt was trotting up behind me saying the words to Near over his shoulder. Then he turned to me. "Dude, Why would you do that, I think he likes you," Matt said lowly. Hearing those words 'I think he likes you.' Made my heart skip a beat. I pushed the feelinsgs aside and tried to calm my hearts erratic beating.

"Like I care," I muttered opening the fridge and sniffing through eveyrthing in there. "Don't be like that, at least try to be nice," Matt pleaded me looking at me with large dark blue puppy dog eyes. Oh Mattie if only you knew... "Damn... Fine," I sighed and walked up to the rabbit and he looked up at me with large pools of deep gray. "Hi," I said looking down at him. "H-Hell-Hello," he stuttered looking down at his sock covered feet shifting around and fidgeting.

"See we're making progress that's how it's supposed to be," Who other than Ryuuzaki would figure out that I liked the rabbit. "Ryuuzaki...," Light warned the cat placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes Light-kun?" The dark eyed cat looked over his shoulder at the wolf. Light's eyes widened and he re-directed his gaze looking at the ground. "Nothing," Light's caramel eyes where shifting abit as he spoke.

Matt wolf-whislted and laughed. "Get a room you two," He smiled and Light rolled his eyes at Matt. I felt a tug at my jeans and I was about to punch the lights out of whoever was touching me. Until I looked down and I lowered my fist and my eyes softened. The little rabbit was the one tugging at my jeans. He was just there holding a stuff toy that I barely noticed was even there, tugging at the waistband as if studying my waist.

He looked up at me and blushed looking away. "S-Sorry," he muttered. I chuckled lowly. Maybe being nice to this adorable little rabbit won't be too hard at all, even with my wild side kicking in every once in a while.

**A/N: Not the longest chapter I know. But try and leave a review please? Bye~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**A/N: I cannot believe how many reviews I got! I seriously love all of you so much! I know it's not needed but really thanks to all who reviewed! **

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Oh and yes Ms/Mrs/Mr Anonymous who's impatient I'm updating and I know I'm a lazy ass but my computer broke. **

**And to answer a question: Yes, this story is NearxEveryone. Except Wataari that would just be creepy... ;)**

**Oh and on a totally different topic listen to the songs, Distance by Long Shot Party, Superstar by Sonic Youth, and Digital Love by Daft Punk. If you don't recognize at least one of these songs there is something wrong with you... ;P**

**(*LINE BREAK*)**

Matt  
(LINE BREAK)

Before Watari was even back I had sensed it. Puppy sense. Me being the only person willing to go open the gate for Watari, did the small task. I bounded over to the intercom and waited patiently for him to arrive.

When I looked out the window and saw him pull up to the gate I not-so-gently pushed on the right button and yelled out happily.

"WATARI," I yelled hoping he would answer with the same enthusiasm. I nearly snickered when he asked in a calm voice with the undertone of annoyance.

"Yes, Matt?"

"How'd you know it was me?" I winked at the speaker knowing full well that he couldn't see me. My goodness I'mnot _that _stupid. I bounced on the balls of my feet as I nsaw the gates slowly open signifying the arrival of my caring owner.

I stoop by the door juming up and down waiting for it to swing open and show the fuur catapillar lip of my owner. Instead though the door squeaked open a smidge and a small bundle of white stepped in. I instantly stopped juming and I felt strange and a bit naseous as my insides began to churn within me.

I unkowingly pulled a look of confusion and looked from th white bundle to my owner letting my puppy eyes swing in making my eyes look a bit watery and sparkle emerald in the sunlight. Wich at that very moment began to shine through the window near the door.

"Who's this?" I asked the pale creature in interest before noticing that it was a hybrid like the rest in this family. He looked like a rabbit with long bent down snowy ears. Large dark blue eyes. And a fluffy tail hanging from a hole made in his pajama styled pants.

"Near," was the only word he let slip from his mouth as he looked back down at his sock clad feet.

It was an adorable gesture inmore ways than one and it made me smile and exclaim ,"AW! Your so cute." As I began to pet his left ear gently. He leaned into the touch and it felt nice knowing I made him feel good. I pulled away and so did he.

"I'm Matt," I said a bounce in my voice ass the churning in my insides died down abit as I began to get slightly more acquainted with the pale rabbit.

"SHUT UP!" Came the angry voice of Light as usual storming down the str=airs to scold me. But as soon as he got down I gave him my kicked puppy look and he sighed, eyes softening considerabley.

"Just be quiet, okay?" the wolf hybrid of the house asked pinching the bridge of his nose. I nodded eagerly and noticed Ryuuzaki striding down the stairs with unbalanced grace.

"Light- kun, why did you yell at Matt-kun?" the eldest hybrid of the house asked pushing his thumb up to his bottom lip to add to his questionable look.

Lights' eye twitched and a sweatdrop appeared as he took a deep breath and released it. "I thought you where asleep Ryuuzaki," the raven chose to ignore the wolf and looked towards Near a soft look in his eyes as his tail swished. I felt a wave of emotioon hit me, but I shook it off gtowling lowly to myself.

"Oh... Who's this," Ryuuzaki said. Light said something too I didn't really care, but introductions important so...

"Thiat's Near, I think Watari adopted him," I said offering everyone in the room a goofy smile. Then I noticed that Watari had left... HE LEFT ME AGAIN!

"Speaking of Watari where is he?" I voiced my opinion. I had wanted to call him an old bastard but I wouldn't do that. That's mean. Plus it has too many syllables.

It looked like the little rabbit was going to talk but he was interrupted by a person I had already known was there. Mello.

"Who's the sheep?" HOW RUDE! So uncalled for! He's obviously a rabbit NOT a sheep, Mello!

"I-I'm N-Ne-Near," What! He's blushing AND stuttering. MAN, Mello get's all the good ones.

All Mello did was sneer and walk nearly puish him to the floor. He was clearly smitten with Mello so why would he act so rude towards the little rabbit.

"Don't worry that just Mello, he's like that," I said over my shoulder with a smile while trotting off towards Mello my tail flopping back and forth.

I decide against my own wishes to make Mello be at least friendly towards Near.

"Dude why would you do that, Ithink he likes you," I muttered the last part but I could hear Mellos' heart increase. I glared at my best friends back, but he was too busy whooing over little rabbits in his head.

"Like I care," he muttered mainly to himself.

"Come on, Don't be like that, at least try to be nice," I told him, but the words made me feel weird and I sorta blanked out until I took a look at Light who looked nervous as Ryuuzaki.

"Get a room you two!" I exclaimed giving a wolf whistle. Light rolled his eyes and rolled his eyes at me. And I stuck my toungue back at him.

I looked back ointo the kitchen and saw Mello smiling down at Near who was tugging on the waistline of his jeans. I nearly boiled out like a pot that's been left on the stove for an hour or two.

Again Mello get's who he wants without even trying! Why is it never me. Even Ryuuzaki get's more attention! Mello won't have this one! I will get Near even if I have to fight for him!

I narrowed my eyes and stormed off towards Ryuuzaki. I quickly grabbed hold of his wrist still fuming and pulled him off into the corner.

"Matt,"

"Ryuuzaki, I need your help," I muttered looking down emberassed and awfully mad at the same time.

"With what,"

"Getting Near,"

"Matt, I think I know exactly how to help," I looked up a blush on my cheeks at the voice. Light.

"How?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. But I felt weird, and uncomfortable. Light always made me feel that way it was awful.

"You'll see," was all he said before pulling me off towards the stairs and up into his room.

"Time to make you perfect for the little rabbit downstairs," he said before grabbing a brush and heading towards me with said object. And right now I only have one word to say...

Emberassment.

**Way too tired to write anything here my brain feels all mushy and I still have a Naruto fic to write for a friend. Oh and later today probably or in a few days a Naruto fic will come out by me. I've officaly named it ****What I Need Is Not What I Want ****so if you like ItaSasu and ItaDei then check it out when I finish and publish it! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
